slenderpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Ark
The Ark is a location, object, person, or group that is referenced multiple times throughout several ARGs relating to the Slender Man Mythos. The actual existence of The Ark is unsure, as to what it is, why it is there, and how it has come to be are uncertain. Why it is of great importance to Slender Man isn't certain either, nor is how to find it or what it is capable of. Due to the very limited nature of The Ark, little can be factually stated beyond concepts and assumptions. Totheark Totheark is the only person in the Marble Hornets ARG that appears to be involved with The Ark. He or she never directly states what it is, where it is, but the audio in several of the videos seems to imply they want Jay to lead them to it. As stated in the Marble Hornets Wiki page, the person, group or even entity behind the YouTube channel hasn't been revealed yet. Based on recent footage it is speculated that Totheark is Hoodie. A potential theory is that "The Ark" is some form of acronym for a name, however who it would be is entirely debatable. A relatively popular theory that Alex is "The Ark," followed the acronym theory: Alex R. Kralie. However, this theory has been proven wrong by Jay, stating Alex's middle name doesn't start with an 'R'. Furthermore, in Entry #79, Jay finds a note saying: BENEDICT HALL: FIND ALEX AND THE ARK, stating that Alex and the Ark are seperate beings. In the end, however, The Ark was never directly stated to be found. Tim and Jay never show themselves finding it and thus it appears it will remain uncertain exactly what The Ark is. * The Ark could be a place or a thing that renders one immune to or safe from the Operator's influence. Totheark would want it because he too is aware of, and possibly stalked by the Operator, and if totheark is also Tim/The Masked Man, it's almost certain that he too is being stalked. ** blue5213 suggested that Jay may know where this is or be in possession of it; however, Jay is not immune to the Operator's influence so this is unlikely. * The Ark is the boiler room/basement from Entries #22 and #23. "WHEREIS THEARK" appears in Exit, which was a reply to Entry #13, which takes place at a structure that many speculate to be the outside of the building that houses the boiler room. ** It is widely speculated that totheark wants to find his way there because it is a place that the Operator frequents. This ties in with the theories suggesting that totheark and Tim/The Masked Man are allied with or worshipping the Operator, but can also be explained by Tim/The Masked Man needing something from that place. ** Totheark and/or Tim/The Masked Man may need Jay to lead him to the basement, either because Jay has some special access. This would explain why totheark kept goading Jay to return to the house over and over. * The Ark, similar to the Ark of the Covenant, is a repository of knowledge, particularly knowledge concerning the Operator and possibly how to escape him or defeat him. ** The Ark is the recorded knowledge of the Operator on tape. *** The Ark is the final, undestroyed tape from the original filming of Marble Hornets, apparently still in Alex's possession as of Entry #26. ** During the first part of season 2, a theory came up that the Ark was the mysterious safe in Jay's hotel room, which turned out to contain his tapes from the seven missing months. EverymanHYBRID's Candleverse There is a video that isn't a part of the official video list on YouTube that features Vincent, Evan, and Jeff in the basement of Evan's house, where it is totally dark. Everyone seems to be injured with medical tape on their wounds and heavily on edge. Jeff notes that they haven't seen anyone in what they assume to be days. Electricity seems to be not working, the sun hasn't been out, according to Vincent, in "Three Days" while Jeff feels it has been "an hour". They mention having been in the company of a doctor (most likely Doctor Corenthal) but he has gone missing. They are then attacked by The Rake in the basement, and try to flee, but just as Jeff gets taken the video cuts out. The events shown in the video are never brought up again, making its placement in the EverymanHYBRID canon questionable. However, the opening moments of "Welcome to the Ark" were used again in the final moments of "Twenty-four months," which may further insinuate its canonicity. Between the two videos, EverymanHYBRID has given more information, but due to the nature of Marble Hornets staying away from involvement with other ARG's, it may be different there. EverymanHYBRID seems to show that The Ark is a totally different dimension where time passage is off, clocks don't work, electrical equipment that doesn't have batteries has failed, water causes harm to humans, there are no people, and it can be assumed the Rake has full and complete access to it. Due to this video being a video randomly posted outside of the EverymanHYBRID videos it can be either considered from the future or non-canon, however how the footage could have gotten recovered from The Ark isn't explained. One theory that could also coincide with the video is that it isn't our EverymanHYBRID crew, but another crew from another universe. In Tribe Twelve's video "Bridge To Nowhere", Noah Maxwell is transported into the Ark, where he is stalked by HABIT from a distance. This seems to imply that the Ark is HABIT's domain, which is supported by his statements : "Yeah, let's run from him in his own house", and "I don't remember letting you in." The Ark is called The Candleverse by the fans. The Ark in ChaosWizard13's "Vermilion" Mythos In ChaosWizard13's "Vermilion" Mythos, the Ark is identified a cult bent on total conformity and a totalitarian rule over the village of Wicker, but was originated as a simple Pagan following. The Ark has been said to exist since the 1600s and their initial priority was to share and spread its beliefs with to achieve peace with other villages. However, somewhere along the road, the Ark fell under the rule of a leader with intent to destroy Wicker and all who question their word. Followers of the Ark wear black and white masks with eyebrow and lip patterns similar to that of MarbleHornets' Masky. The Ark's insignia is a combination of the symbols of "Slender Man" ARGs MarbleHornets, EverymanHYBRID and TribeTwelve. Category:Areas & Locations Category:Marble Hornets Category:EverymanHYBRID Category:Concepts